


Darcyland Drabbleverse 2.0

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Jane Foster, Battle Couple, Darcyland (Marvel), Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Love Potion/Spell, Minor Jane/Bucky, Minor Jane/Loki, Vampire Jane Foster, Witch Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: More semi-connected drabbles for the second ever Darcyland Drabble Race.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Stephen Strange, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	Darcyland Drabbleverse 2.0

**Prompt: Hooked on a Feeling**

“Oh, crap.”

“What did you do?”

Darcy tried not to look at Jane, but those stupid hypnotic red eyes of hers were impossible to resist. If this were a hundred years ago and Darcy was some nobody off the street, she’d be dead right now. Dead and completely bloodless.

“So… I was working on that birth control potion I told you about, and I think I got some of the ingredients wrong?”

Jane raised an eyebrow. “Wrong how?”

“Let’s just say I hope you didn’t touch it.” Darcy jumped when someone knocked on the door. “Oh no. This is bad.”

**

Darcy leaped out the window before Jane could say a word. She ran around the building, hoping to avoid whoever had come for her. It would be difficult from here. She wasn’t the most physically fit witch around and running for too long left her winded.

Indeed, by the time she’d made a full lap around the building, there was already someone behind her. When she turned to look, it was Scott Lang.

“Darcy wait!” he cried out as he gained on her. “I just want to tell you how I feel!”

“You don’t feel anything! It’s a damn love potion!”

“No, it’s not. I love you!”

“Oh goddammit.”

**

Scott, Clint, and Maria Hill were all chasing her. That last one was a bit of a surprise, but then again, hadn’t Hill made out with Sharon Carter while drunk that one time? Speaking of which, she really hoped Sharon wasn’t here today.

“Darcy, please! We love you!”

“Yeah, what do you like about me?” she called over her shoulder.

“Everything! You’re perfect!”

“Why am I perfect?”

“Because you are!”

“Because the goddamn potion is telling you so! Goddammit! How did it get out??”

Meanwhile, Jane was bursting into Loki’s room. “What the hell did you do?”

“Oh hello, Jane,” Loki said, sipping some wine. “How about dinner tonight. There are some foolish would-be physicists trying to discredit your work in Madrid. I know you’ll enjoy them.”

**

“HEEELP!”

There were now sixteen heroes and agents chasing Darcy. She didn’t even know half of them, but they were all way too fast. 

A portal opened up as Stephen Strange reached out for her. “Come with me, please.”

Darcy took his arm without thinking. When he pulled her into his house he immediately kissed her. It was only somewhat unexpected and Darcy couldn’t push him away no matter how hard he tried. At least he was good at it.

“Okay, now that we got that out of the way, let’s get you fixed up.”

**

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Darcy said as they mixed together an antidote. “But why did you kiss me like that?”

He shrugged. “The potions’ effects are pretty strong. I knew I had to get that out of my system if I had any chance of helping you.”

“You mean you were under the spell, too?”

“Yup.”

“…are you still?”

“Yup.”

“So right now you’re just…”

“If my self-control was any worse, you’d be naked right now.”

That actually sounded okay.

**

Later on, when the antidote had been distributed and Jane was off lecturing Loki about how wrong it was for him to play such a trick on Darcy (either that or she was banging him and drinking his blood), Darcy enjoyed a nice lunch with Dr. Strange at Avengers headquarters.

“Damn, that was rough,” she said. All around her, people were milling about, barely sparing her a second glance. “Kind of glad to be ignored again, though. I don’t think I could’ve handled being the popular girl in school.”

Dr. Strange smiled. “If it helps, you are a great witch. That potion you created was amazing.”

Darcy blushed. “I just went by what the book said. I mean I added a few things here and there, but, you know…”

“You should give yourself more credit,” he said. “In fact, I was hoping you’d like to get together sometime and we could discuss some things I’m working on.”

Darcy blushed even harder. “I’d like that.”

* * *

**Prompt: Cherry Bomb**

One time, Darcy helped out with a bank robbery. It actually went pretty well up until that one guy pulled out a bomb.

“Oh crap, why do you have that thing?” Darcy demanded.

“Well, I didn’t expect a freaking witch to be here!” the robber guy said.

That was Spider-Man’s cue to burst on the scene and take them all down in under a minute. The bomb hit the floor and almost went off, but a quick spell neutralized it.

“Whoo! Look at me. I’m the bomb!”

Peter stared at her in horror.

Darcy’s face fell. “Oh my god, I really just said that didn’t it?”

“Yeah, you kind of did.”

Darcy was miserable for the whole rest of the day.

**

Another time, she was out with Jane looking for office supplies. Some guy grabbed Jane and pulled her into an alley.

“You better give me whatever you got, bitch, you won’t like what’s going to happen.”

“Are you going to shoot me?” she asked.

“I think he’s gonna,” said Darcy.

The mugger gawked at them. “You guys know I’m serious, right?”

Darcy shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. Maybe you should’ve tried that with someone else, though. Let’s just say you didn’t choose your hostage well.”

“What does that mean?” the mugger demanded as, unbeknownst to him, Jane’s fangs came out.

**

The mugger shot Jane.

It was clearly a reflex when he spotted her red eyes. Two bullets went into her back as she stumbled forward. Darcy moved out of her way to give her space. The mugger aimed at her.

“D-don’t come any closer,” he said. He suddenly smelled like piss. “I-I’ll shoot you again. I’ll do it.”

Jane looked at Darcy, who just shrugged. Then she waved her hand to pull the bullets out of her body. The wounds immediately healed as she rolled the bullets in her fingers. “Man, I haven’t been shot like that since I first turned. It kind of hurts, you know?”

“What is it, like a bee sting or something?”

“More like a paper cut. Do you still have some of that salve for flesh wounds at home? I might want a little just to be safe.”

By then, the mugger had fainted.

**

The third time, Darcy and Steve were on a date. It was another bomber.

“I’m going to blow this place sky high!” he shouted, brandishing a remote. “Don’t come any closer, got it?”

Darcy pursed her lips. “Want me to turn you invisible so you can grab him?”

“If I had my shield, I could just hit him before he has a chance to push it.”

“That’s taking a pretty big risk, but how about we compromise?”

So in the end, the bomber was defeated. Steve came up behind him under a cloak of invisibility and nailed him in the back of the head with a dinner plate expanded to shield size. It soon became a hell of a story to tell at parties.

**

Finally, Darcy decided to build a bomb, just to prove she could.

“This is a terrible idea,” said Bucky.

“I think it’s a good idea,” said Steve.

Bucky shook his head at Jane. “Why do we tolerate them?”

“Oh come on, look at them,” Jane smiled. “They’re adorable. You honestly think Darcy can build a bomb anyway?”

Bucky hummed. “Well, when you put it like that.”

“Hey guys, shut up! I’m trying to concentrate.” 

Darcy closed her eyes and recited the spell to bring all her bomb ingredients together. Instantly, the entire table sprouted flowers. It was a veritable indoor garden.

“What do you know?” Jane said.

“Shut up…”


End file.
